Grampa
Abraham Jedediah "Abe" Simpson II, better known as Grampa, is a non-playable character who appears in the game, The Simpsons: Hit & Run. He is the father of Homer, father-in-law of Marge, and, as his nickname suggests, is the grandfather of Bart and Lisa. He is a minor character, showing up a few times throughout the game, although he does play a major role in Level 7. Roles & Appearances Grampa has a role in missions in Levels 2, 3, 4, and 7. Lisa and Marge turn to him for advice on Bart, while Bart and Homer use him for his car. He is also seen in the kitchen of the Simpsons' house in Levels 1, 4 and 7 as well as outside of the retirement castle in Level 1 and outside the Springfield Park in Level 5. The following list contains all of Grampa's appearances in missions, whether essential to the plot or not. Level 2 * Dial B for Blood (Boss) - Bart wants to use the WWII Vehicle, but Grampa won't help him out until Grampa gets his blood back. After collecting three bags of blood, Grampa agrees to let Bart use the car, and exclaims that he will pour the blood on his flapjacks. Level 3 * Operation Hellfish - After learning that Bart disappeared into a bright light while toying with Truckasaurus, Lisa turns to Grampa for advice on how to locate Bart. He notes that he saw Bart's lucky red cap fall out of a black sedan. He then goes on a tangent about biting nurses. Level 4 * Wolves Stole My Pills (Boss) - Marge turns to Grampa in hopes that he can explain the crop circle in the shape of Bart's head. He's incapacitated without his Aggraleve however, and Marge must track down whoever stole it. After he gets his medication, he is knocked out and Marge must retrieve caffeine pills to wake him up. After going into a tangent about a Nazi raccoon, and presumably Hideki Tojo, he finally connects the crop circle to Buzz Cola, a drink that as soon as it introduced into Springfield began driving people insane. Level 7 * Alien "Auto"topsy Part III (Boss) - In need of another car, Homer finds his father at the playground with an upgraded version of the WWII Vehicle. He gets Grampa to get a hold of more nuclear waste, all the while racing the alien probe to the power plant and avoiding it on the way back. Once they reach the playground, Homer sacrifices his own father to destroy the UFO. His last words rang out — "I smell toast!" seconds before the spacecraft explodes. Trivia * Grampa is the second guaranteed person known to die in the game. It is unclear whether Professor Frink and Snake survived/eradicated in Level 7. However, in Pocket Protector, Frink talks of sacrificing himself for the greater good, and the cutscene at the end of Level 7 shows Grampa entering the spaceship before the UFO is blown up to the ground. Although, when Homer destroys his own car, he makes it out unharmed. This doubt is strengthened with the fact that the characters don't disappear after being exterminated, even though their car does in the process. The first guaranteed person known to die in the game was Kent Brockman who was eaten alive by Zombies along with the crowd in the first mission and the third and fourth were the aliens, Kang and Kodos who were killed in the last mission. Gallery Vehicles WWII Vehicle.png|The WWII Vehicle, Grampa's vehicle of choice WWII Vehicle (Modified).png|The WWII Vehicle w/ Rocket, the car Grampa bought with his social security Pre-release Level3Prerelease.jpg|Grampa and Lisa Level3Prerelease3.jpg Level3Prerelease9.jpg Level6Prerelease.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bonus Mission Givers Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 7 Category:Deceased